Just Tell Me You Love Me
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: Yusei FudoxOC. Wrote a while ago. Sumi is best friends with Akiza. She get's introducted to Yusei Fudo - a boy who she feels for right away. Life suddenly takes a turn for her and she finds herself in a situation. Rated M: Language, Lemon, implied rape!


**Authoress Note:** Well hello there my fellow readers and welcome to my second oneshot :D This is titled "Just Tell Me You Love Me" and it stars... Yusei Fudo :D I hope you all enjoy. Plus this has been re-edited and shizzle to make it a lot easier to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the characters. I only own the plot and the OC's. If I owned the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise then I would be a multi-millionaire but sadly I don't. I'm not making any money by posting this story; this is mainly for fun.

**Rating:** M

**Reason(s): **Language, mention of rape, lemon(s).

**Advice:** Skip the rape mention and sex scenes in between the _**bold**_ writing if you do not like them.

**Dedication:** **Kaibafan17** - you are totally uhmazing hon! This is dedicated to you for our love of all anime men smexy ;) *hands you a Kaiba-Kun plushie*

* * *

"AKIZA! AKIZA! Where are we going?".  
The red head turned to her friend and smiled.  
"Chill will you? You'll see soon enough".  
The purple headed teenager rolled her eyes.

A few moments later, they arrived at the stadium.  
"What are we doing here?".  
"You'll see. Now chill".  
Akiza pulled her friend to their seats.

After a few, the lights dimmed.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming. Now let's hear it for Mr. Jack Atlas!".  
The entire stadium erupted as Jack entered on his white runner.  
"Aki, what the hell are you playing at? Bringing me here to see pretty boy".

"You'll see in a moment Sumi".  
She looked at her friend curiously.  
"And here's his opponent, Mr. Yusei Fudo".  
The sound of a revving engine sounded throughout the stadium followed by a red duel runner.  
"That is someone I want you to meet after this duel".

Sumi gave a quizzical look but nodded her head.  
"I activate speed world".  
Yusei looked at Jack.  
"Lets rev it up!".  
The engine from both runners roared and off they went.

Throughout the duel, Sumi was quiet impressed with what she was seeing.  
'Hmmm... This Yusei guy is really good'.  
The duel finished soon after ten minutes.  
"And we have our winner... Mr. Yusei Fudo!".

The crowd stood to applaud him.  
Not long after, the stadium began to empty.  
"Come on, let's get going".  
Akiza grabbed Sumi's hand and led her over to where Yusei was standing.  
"Hello Yusei".

He turned to face them.  
"Oh, hello Akiza and...".  
"Sumi".  
"Nice to meet you".  
"Likewise".  
They shook hands; Sumi felt a spark between them.

"This is another member of the satellite".  
"I see".  
Akiza and Yusei began to talk; leaving Sumi to look around.

"Well if it isn't the dork".  
She turned her head and rolled her eyes.  
"If it isn't a pretty gay boy before my eyes".  
A smirk formed on their faces.  
"Hello Jack".  
"Hello Sumi. It's been a while".  
"I know, we need to catch up".  
Both of them sat and talked.

Yusei looked up from Akiza to where Jack and Sumi were sitting.  
They were laughing at something Jack had said.  
Even though he'd just met her, there was something about her that made him feel different.  
'She seems different from the other girls I've met and been with'.  
Akiza followed his gaze until her gaze fell onto Sumi.  
"I take it you like her?".  
Yusei tore his gaze from Sumi and looked at Akiza.

"Huh? I don't know what you're going on about".  
"Drop the act Yus. I know you".  
He sighed out in defeat a little.  
"Fine, I do like her. Don't say a thing".  
"I won't".

He looked up just in time to see Sumi and Jack walk over.  
"I'm heading back to Jack's now so I won't be going home tonight Aki".  
"Ok Su, You'll be going out tomorrow still though?".  
"Yeah. See you then".  
"Bye".  
"Bye. See you around Yusei".

He made some kind of "Hn" noise.  
Shrugging her shoulders a little; she walked off with Jack to his runner.

Yusei watched as they put their helmets on and climbed aboard.  
Sumi wrapping her arms around Jack's waist as they sped off.  
He felt his heart sink a little.

"Aki, you fancy coming back to mine?".  
"Sure, I've got nothing else to do".  
Both of them stood up and walked to Yusei's runner; getting on and speeding off.

About half an hour later, they arrived at Yusei's little bed sit.  
They both entered and sat on his sofa.  
He looked at Akiza and pulled her head close to his.  
Their lips met and they both lay back.  
Passion following.

Ten minutes after leaving the stadium, they arrived at Jack's penthouse.  
"Wow. By the looks of things, you've done quite well".  
"Being the best duellist in the world has its advantages".

Sumi shook her head and laughed.  
"What?".  
"Nothing at all".  
Jack shrugged his shoulders a little and showed her in.

"Would you like a drink?".  
"Yeah please".  
Peeling her jacket off; Sumi placed in on the back of the sofa and sat down.  
He passed her the drink and sat beside her; continuing their conversation.

Before long, the moon began to get high.  
"Do you want to stay here for the night Sumi?".  
"Sure".  
Sumi turned her head as she looked up; only to find Jack's a few inches away from hers.

"Let me scratch what I said earlier, pretty dork".  
His lips caught hers as he pushed her back; his arms snaking around her waist, hers around his neck.

The sun shone through the cracks of the blinds.  
Yusei opened his eyes little by little and sat up, yawning and stretching.  
Looking to his right, he saw that Akiza had left.

Sighing, he got out of bed and stretched; putting his clothes on after.  
After grabbing a slice of toast and eating it; Yusei hopped onto his runner and sped off towards New Domino City again.

Sumi woke up and went to sit up; only to find a pair of arms stopping her.  
Looking to her left, she saw Jack's figure sleeping quietly beside her.  
After five minutes she finally managing to get lose, Sumi got up and got ready.

Closing the door behind her; Sumi turned around and looked at the city in front of her; she set off for the city centre to meet up with Akiza.  
After reaching there, she waited for about half an hour, but Akiza didn't show up.

'Great, I look like a right ass. Thanks a lot Aki'.  
She turned around and bumped into someone.  
Looking at who it was; Sumi gasped.  
"I'm really sorry Yusei".  
"It's ok Sumi".

For a moment, an awkward silence fell between the two of them.  
"Fancy coming for a ride around town?".  
She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head.  
Yusei smiled and chucked Sumi the spare helmet.

Sumi put it on and hopped on behind Yusei; wrapping her arms around his waist for safety and comfort.  
He smiled gently at this.  
'Woah, I think I'm in love with her'.  
Yusei revved his engine before speeding off into the city.

Before long they ended up on the beach watching the sun set.  
Sumi placed her jacket on her shoulders before she sat down beside Yusei.  
"Thanks for a great time".  
"Whatever for Sumi?".  
"I've never had such a good day with someone before".

A smile spread on her delicate little face.  
"It's what I'm here for".  
He smiled at her before staring out at the setting sun; Sumi doing the same after a quick pause.

The sun was about half set of the way set before Yusei looked at Sumi again.  
He could see her beauty being enhanced ever more by the warm rays.  
Sure, she may have looked pretty to him, but now she looked gorgeous.

Sumi shivered a little from the breeze.  
Yusei saw this and wrapped his around her; pulling her close.  
They stayed like that until the sun had completely set, and, the moon was high in the sky.  
Both of them stood up and walked to Yusei's runner; getting on and speeding off towards the city.

Over the couple of months that followed; the two of them got to know each other better and became a lot closer.  
The gentle autumn breeze blew on the air of the hot sun.  
Sumi lay on the grass beside Jack.

They talked for a bit until Jack brought up a very sensitive subject.  
"I enjoyed the other night Sumi".  
She had a faint blushed.  
"You've had plenty of experience".

"Yeah, but me first time was what I wanted, at least I wasn't tied up and helpless".  
That hit Sumi hard.  
"Jack, how could you bring that up?".  
"I told you what I was like Sumi".

"Yes you did. Do you know what?".  
"What?".  
"You can fuck off out of my life now. So much for not wanting to hurt me".

Standing up; Sumi walked off, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Sumi?".  
She turned her head.  
"Oh, hello Yusei".

Yusei looked at Sumi with wide eyes.  
'Why is she crying?'.  
"Sumi?".  
"Yeah Yusei?".

"What's wrong?".  
She gave a little whimper.  
"Jack brought up something I didn't want to hear".  
"What was it?".

She scanned around.  
"Can we talk somewhere else? I don't want to say anything here".  
"Sure, let me take you to your place".  
"Thanks".

He escorted her to his runner and put their helmets on; climbing aboard and speeding towards Sumi's place.  
They both arrived there after ten minutes and got off the runner.

Sumi lived in an apartment like house.  
Her runner was parked in the little garage beside the wall.  
Both of them took their helmets off and walked to the front door, both of them walking in after she opened the door.  
It wasn't like a normal, normal home, but it fitted her just right.

Yusei followed Sumi into her living room; taking a seat on the sofa.  
"Would you like a drink Yus?".  
"Yeah, please".

"What would you like?".  
"Anything".  
"Sure".

She walked to the fridge and picked up two coke cans; closing the door and walking back into the room, sitting down beside Yusei and handing him the can.  
"Now tell me what's up".  
Sumi sighed.  
"It happened six year ago...".

_**FLASHBACK - 6 YEARS AGO (rape mention)**_

_Twelve year old Sumi sat on the pavement edge waiting for her friend Milo to show up.  
It reached about nine at night and he still hadn't showed up; Sumi felt let down.  
Standing up; she made her way back home, going past an alley way.  
A hand grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the alley.  
Before she had any idea what was happening to her; her hands were tied and she was stripped from the waist down.  
Pain came over her causing her to cry out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So I was raped. Three years later I managed to get enough courage up to tell Jack. He promised he wouldn't bring it up, but he did".  
Yusei looked at Sumi in horror.  
She closed her eyes and began to cry.  
He pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her; comforting her.

Sumi buried her face into his chest and gripped his top.  
'This is weird, I feel safe, like nothing can touch me'.  
The moon became high and not one of them moved.

The sun shone through the blinds hitting Yusei's eyelids.  
A few moments later he opened his eyes.  
Looking to his sight; he saw Sumi still asleep.  
'She looks dead cute asleep'.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her cheek.  
She stirred a little but smirked; waking up not long after.  
"Morning Sumi".  
"Morning Yusei".  
She stretched a little, making her muscles wake up.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you Yusei. I didn't mean to do it".  
"It's fine Sumi. I don't mind at all".  
She stood up and walked into the kitchen; Yusei following behind her.

Both of them sat and talked over breakfast.  
Soon after, they climbed aboard Yusei's runner; putting their helmets on and speeding off towards the Kaiba Dome.  
They arrived there about ten minutes later.

Taking their helmets off; they got off the runner and turned to face each other.  
"What is this?".  
Sumi turned and saw Akiza coming towards them.  
"What the hell are you going on about Aki?".

"You know what I'm on about".  
"Do I fuck?".

"What were you doing with Yusei?"  
"I was getting a lift off him".  
"Sure you were".

Sumi closed her eyes for a second.  
"Yes I was. He's not yours to own you know".  
"Yes he is".  
"Fine! Let's settle this with a duel".  
"Fine by me. What's the deal?".  
"If I win, Yusei chooses who he wants to go with".  
"And if I win, I get Yusei".  
"Deal".

All three walked into the stadium.

Sumi faced Akiza with her duel disk strapped to her arm.  
She slipped her deck in and activates the disk.  
"Are you ready Sumi?".  
"Hell yeah".  
"Let's Duel!".  
'I've got to win this. For Yusei's sake'.

Yusei looked at the two people duelling.  
This was because of him.  
'Please Sumi, come on and win this'.

"I activate Ragikai which means...".  
"Not so fast Sumi. I activate Magic Jammer. By discarding one card from my hand, I can cancel your cards effect".  
"That would have worked if I didn't have this card out".

Yusei saw Sumi activate the card 'Trap Jammer'.  
"Sorry Aki, but thanks to this card, your trap card is cancelled allowing my magic card to take effect".  
He was quite impressed with what he was seeing.  
"That leaves you open for attack. Finish it Dark Magician Girl".

The blast hit Akiza head on causing her LP to reach 0.  
Yusei sighed out.  
'Thank god that's over'.

Both girls walked over to him.  
Yusei looked at them.  
"You get to choose from any girl you want now".  
He watched as both of them went separate ways and exited the stadium.

Sumi stood outside the stadium looking out.  
The sun wrapped around her; warming her body up.  
She had her back to the stadium so she didn't notice Yusei coming out.  
A hand on her shoulder made her look.

"Oh, hey Yusei".  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
A silence fell between them for a moment.  
"I've made my choice Sumi".

She looked at him.  
"She went that way".  
She pointed in a direction and went to walk in the opposite.

He grabbed her hand; pulling her into him.  
"She's standing right in front of me".  
"Huh?".  
"Sumi, it's you".

Sumi looked at Yusei and hugged him.  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"Why me though?".  
"You're not like any other girl I know. You don't care what people think about you. Plus, I love you".

A small blush crept on her face.  
"I love you too Yusei".  
His lips found her and caught them; his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close.

Her arms automatically went around his neck.  
His tongue lapped at her bottom lip; begging for entrance.  
How could she not let him?  
She'd waited for this for a while.

Sumi smiled allowing Yusei his freedom.  
He gladly took it, allowing their embrace to become more special.  
They soon broke for air not long after.  
Looking at each other, they smiled lovingly and walked back to Yusei's runner.  
Both of them climbed aboard and headed back to Sumi's place.

Over the two months that passed, a change had happened - Yusei had moved into Sumi's place.  
Also, as this time passes, both of the lovers became more close to each other, a bit more each day.  
Sumi stood up and walked into the kitchen where Yusei was making breakfast.  
"Morning Yusei".  
"Morning Sumi".

She walked over to where he was and stood beside him.  
"Breakfast smells nice".  
He smiled at her, kissing her after.  
Yusei pulled from her lips and smirked; turning the oven off.

"I think I'll have you for breakfast".  
He picked a blushing Sumi up and carried her bridal style to their room.

**(Lemon begins here)**

Yusei placed Sumi down on the bed and climbed on top; lips locking together again.  
Soon after, his lips moved to her neck; roaming around until her found her sweet spot.  
When he did; he began to suck and nibble on it.

Sumi drew in a sharp breath, before letting a moan escape.  
'Oh my'.  
She felt him smirk against her skin.  
Yusei moved his hands to the hem of Sumi's top and removed it; chucking it somewhere in the room.  
He left a trail of kissed all over her torso.  
She felt like she was in heaven.

His trail went back went back up to her lips; sucking and nibbling, asking for entry.  
Sumi smirked and didn't let him have his way.  
Yusei, getting frustrated, put his hands on her sides and squeezed.

As a wave of pleasure hit, she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
The feeling of everything mixed together was nearly too much for her to handle.  
Yusei was making her go crazy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him closer.  
His hands went behind her back and fumbled with her bra clasp until it came apart.  
Sliding it off her body, he chucked it somewhere in the room.  
Soon clothes were scattered all over the floor.

Yusei looked down at Sumi's naked form beneath him.  
"I like what I see".  
He kissed down her body until he reached her entrance.

Smirking, he kissed back up to her neck, going for her sweet spot once more.  
He slowly slipped two fingers into her.  
"Ohhh... Yusei".

He pumped them fast, in and out; causing her to moan out in pleasure.  
Sumi had never felt this good.  
She could feel an orgasm coming on and so cold Yusei.

He stopped and pulled his fingers out; licking them clean.  
Sumi moaned out in disappointment.  
"Not fair Yusei".

He smirked and spreaded her legs; seeing her entrance.  
He leant down and slipped his tongue in; swirling it around.  
Sumi moaned and bucked her hips.  
She felt him smirk against her.

Yusei's tongue flicked in and out faster; causing her moan even more.  
"Oh... Yusei... Hmm... Urgh... Oh... That... Feels... So... Good...".  
A loud moan slipped through her lips  
He smirked and brought one of his hands down.  
His fingers played with her clit; making Sumi go even crazier with pleasure.

Not long after she scream out Yusei's name in pleasure as she went over the edge.  
Her juices flowing into his mouth.  
Yusei smirked; licking her dry and clean.  
She panted trying to get her breath back to its normal rhythm.

"Now it's your turn".  
Sumi smirked at Yusei and flipped him over; being the dominate one this time.  
She trailed kissed down his body until she reached his fully erect member.

Sumi placed her mouth over him and slowly ran her lips down; her tongue bar hitting him.  
Yusei moaned and threw his head back.  
Her lips moved down his shaft until it was fully in her mouth; then began to deep throat him.  
Her tongue bar flicked at the bottom of it; causing him to moan her name out loud.

Sumi took him out of her mouth and moved him in her hand for a little while; her lips occupying his.  
She then put him back into her mouth and sucked him more; while massaging his balls.  
Yusei moaned louder and louder; grabbing a hold of Sumi's hair.  
This pleasure was more unbearable then what he felt with Akiza.

Sumi was going faster and faster with each time; jerking him off while she sucked on the top part of him.  
Another arousal feeling emerged deep inside her; it got stronger and stronger each time he was moaning her name.  
Without warning; Yusei shot his load into her mouth.  
Sumi swallowed it down and took her mouth away.  
His member fell limp and lifeless in front of her.

Yusei lay there trying to get his breath back to a normal pace.  
When he did, he flipped her over and caught her lips again.  
He aligned his member with her entrance.

Pulling away from her lips; he looked at her.  
"Are you ready Sumi".  
"Yes".  
He pushed into her, a groan escaping from his lips; a moan from hers.

Going at a steady pace, he let her adjust to his size.  
Before long; Sumi moaned out again.  
"Yusei, faster please".  
She arched her back.

Yusei looked down at his girlfriend and smirked; doing as she wanted.  
Without a warning; Sumi flipped Yusei over and straddled him.  
She leaned down and caught his lips with hers; moving her hips ever so slowly.  
The tension was killing Yusei.

Squeezing her hips, he was desperate for her to go faster.  
She gasped and moved them faster.  
Yusei flipped them over again.  
He pumped into her faster.

"Yusei...Please... Don't stop".  
"I don't plan to".  
He wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper in her.  
"Ohhh... Feels so good".

Sumi arched her back.  
"Yusei, I'm gonna spill".  
"Me too".  
With one more big thrust; they both orgasmed.  
Yusei collapsed on top of Sumi trying to catch his breath, Sumi hers.

**(Lemon ends here)**

"That was amazing Sumi".  
"Thank you Yusei".  
He kissed her and rolled over; taking himself out of her.

After about an hour of lying in Yusei's arms; Sumi got up and stretched.  
She looked to her left and saw Yusei sleeping.  
'Awww... He looks so cute sleep'.  
She leant down and kissed his lips gently.

Getting up; she slipped over to where her clothes were; grabbing her bra and underwear, putting them on.  
Standing back up, she felt a pair of arms around her.  
"Hmmm... Enjoy your little nap?".  
"Just what I needed princess".

He turned her face to his and caught her lips in another passionate kiss.  
He grabbed his boxers; slipping them on after breaking the kiss.  
Both of them walked off into the kitchen.

A month had passed before a letter arrived in the post.  
Yusei bent down and picked it up.  
Opening it; he was shocked to read what he did.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him.  
"What you got there?".  
"Just a letter saying I've been invited to next year's Fortune cup".  
"Oh great".

He kissed her on the cheek and placed it on the side; turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm taking you out tonight, so, I want you to get dolled up'.  
"Oh, I'm curious now Yus".  
"You'll have to stay curious love".  
He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Time passed until the clock read '19:00'.  
Sumi walked down the stairs, keeping a hold of her dress.  
Yusei stood at the bottom; facing towards the door.  
She reached the bottom of the stairs and let her dress fall.

Sensing that someone was behind him; Yusei turned around.  
"Wow".  
She blushed and walked over to him.  
"I'm ready".  
"Let's go".

Smiling at her; he walked to the door and opened it for her.  
When they were out of the door and it had been locked; Yusei held her hand; their fingers twining together.  
After fifteen minutes later, they reached the centre and headed to a restaurant.  
They spent most of the evening in there.

By the time it was near the end of the night, they decided to walk by the beach.  
Standing by the railings; they looked out at sea.  
Sumi sighed in happiness and leant back against Yusei's chest.

"Thanks for such a great evening babe".  
"Anytime doll".  
"I don't see how it can get any better for me".  
"It's about to".  
Sumi looked at her boyfriend weirdly.

"Yus, I don't have any idea what you're going on about".  
"You'll see in a moment".  
He took her hands into his and looked at her.  
Yusei's blue eyes capturing Sumi's pink ones.

"You know that I love you don't you?".  
"Yeah I do".  
"You know that I'll do anything for you right?".

"Of course. Where's this going Yusei?".  
"You'll see. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and only you".  
"Yusei?".  
"Sumi, I want to know, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a box and knelt down onto one knee; opening the box.  
Sumi gasped.  
"Will you?".

No words came to her; giving a simple nod if her head.  
Smiling; Yusei stood up and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger.  
Looking at her; he caught her lips in another kiss.

Three months later and Sumi stood facing Yusei at the top of the church in her wedding dress.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".  
Yusei looked at Sumi and smiled, catching her lips.  
Everyone there clapped and cheered.  
Letting her lips go, he looked at her, earning a hug.  
They both turned and walked down the aisle; heading to the car.

The reception was for family and closed friends.  
They shared their first dance to 'A Moment Like This'.  
Before long, the venue began to empty.  
They bided fare well to their remaining guests and headed back out to their ride; taking off for the airport.

Arriving there; they checked in and boarded their flight; taking off.  
When they touched down; they made their way to the hotel.  
Yusei opened the door of their room and picked Sumi up; carrying her over the thresh hold.  
Setting her down on the floor; he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her exposed skin.

"Hmmm...".  
A soft moan passed her lips.  
"Yes Mrs. Fudo".  
"Stop teasing me".

"With pleasure".  
Un zipping her dress; Yusei slipped it off her shoulders and down her torso, letting it fall to the floor.  
Picking her up, he carried her to the bed.

**(Lemon begins here)**

Yusei placed Sumi down on the bed and climbed on top; lips locking together again.  
Soon after, his lips moved to her neck; roaming around until her found her sweet spot.  
When he did; he began to suck and nibble on it.

Sumi drew in a sharp breath, before letting a moan escape.  
'Oh my'.  
She felt him smirk against her skin.

Yusei moved his hands to the hem of Sumi's top and removed it; chucking it somewhere in the room.  
He left a trail of kissed all over her torso.  
She felt like she was in heaven.

His trail went back went back up to her lips; sucking and nibbling, asking for entry.  
Sumi smirked and didn't let him have his way.  
Yusei, getting frustrated, put his hands on her sides and squeezed.

As a wave of pleasure his, she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
The feeling of everything mixed together was nearly too much for her to handle.  
Yusei was making her go crazy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him closer.  
His hands went behind her back and fumbled with her bra clasp until it came apart.  
Sliding it off her her body, he chucked it somewhere in the room.  
Soon clothes were scattered all over the floor.

Yusei looked down at Sumi's naked form beneath him.  
"I like what I see".  
He kissed down her body until he reached her entrance.

Smirking, he kissed back up to her neck, going for her sweet spot once more.  
He slowly slipped two fingers into her.  
"Ohhh... Yusei".

He pumped them fast, in and out; causing her to moan out in pleasure.  
Sumi had never felt this good.  
She could feel a orgasm coming on and so cold Yusei.

He stopped and pulled his fingers out; licking them clean.  
Sumi moaned out in disappointment.  
"Not fair Yusei".

He smirked and spreaded her legs; seeing her entrance.  
He leant down and slipped his tongue in; swirling it around.  
Sumi moaned and bucked her hips.  
She felt him smirk.

Yusei's tongue flicked in and out faster; causing her moan even more.

"Oh... Yusei... Hmmm... Urgh... Oh... That... Feels... So... Good".  
A soft moan passed her lips.  
He smirked and brought one of his hands down.  
His fingers played with her clit; making Sumi go even crazier with pleasure.

Not long after she scream out Yusei's name in pleasure as she went over the edge.  
Her juices flowing into his mouth.  
Yusei smirked; licking her dry and clean.  
She panted trying to get her breath back to its normal rhythm.

"Now it's your turn".  
Sumi smirked at Yusei and flipped him over; being the dominate one this time.  
She trailed kissed down his body until she reached his fully erect member.

Sumi placed her mouth over him and slowly ran her lips down; her tongue bar hitting him.  
Yusei moaned and threw his head back.  
Her lips moved down his shaft until it was fully in her mouth; then began to deep throat him.  
Her tongue bar flicked at the bottom of it; causing him to moan her name out loud.

Sumi took him out of her mouth and moved him in her hand for a little while; her lips occupying his.  
She then put him back into her mouth and sucked him more; while massaging his balls.  
Yusei moaned louder and louder; grabbing a hold of Sumi's hair.  
This pleasure was more unbearable then what he felt with Akiza.

Sumi was going faster and faster with each time; jerking him off while she sucked on the top part of him.  
Another arousal feeling emerged deep inside her; it got stronger and stronger each time he was moaning her name.  
Without warning; Yusei shot his load into her mouth.  
Sumi swallowed it down and took her mouth away.  
His member fell limp and lifeless in front of her.

Yusei lay there trying to get his breath back to a normal pace.  
When he did, he flipped her over and caught her lips again.  
He aligned his member with her entrance.

Pulling away from her lips; he looked at her.  
"Are you ready Sumi".  
"Yes".  
He pushed into her, a groan escaping from her lips; a moan from hers.

Going at a steady pace, he let her adjust to his size.  
Before long; Sumi moaned out again.  
"Yusei, faster please".  
She arched her back.

Yusei looked down at his wife and smirked; doing as she wanted.  
Without a warning; Sumi flipped Yusei over and straddled him.  
She leaned down and caught his lips with hers; moving her hips ever so slowly.  
The tension was killing Yusei.

Squeezing her hips, he was desperate for her to go faster.  
She gasped and moved them faster.  
Yusei flipped them over again.  
He pumped into her faster.

"Yusei...Please... Don't stop".  
"I don't plan to".  
He wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper in her.  
"Ohhh... Feels so good".

Sumi arched her back.  
"Yusei, I'm gonna spill".  
"Me too".

With one more big thrust; they both orgasmed.  
Yusei collapsed on top of Sumi trying to catch his breath, Sumi hers.

**(Lemon ends here)**

"That was amazing Sumi".  
"Thank you Yusei".  
He kissed her and rolled over; taking himself out of her.

Looking at Yusei; Sumi smiled and kissed his lips before leaning her head on his chest; closing her eyes.  
He smiled at his wife's sleeping figure; kissing her forehead, he shut his eyes and wrapped his arm around her.

About six months later, Sumi was sat with Tanner and Blister, watching Yusei duel in the fortune cup.  
Sumi sat with an arm on her stomach.  
'I feel really ill. What's up with me?".  
A pain shot through her; making her flinch.

"Sumi? Are you ok?".  
"I'm fine. I just had a twitch".  
A few moments later, the pain returned, making her flinch again.

"I think we better get you to the doctors room".  
Tanner stood up and picked Sumi up; carrying her inside.  
"Tanner, I think I'm going to be sick".  
She jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom.

After ten minutes, she stumbled out to where Tanner was.  
He propped her up as they walked to the doctors room.

The duel ended and Yusei had won.  
He walked to where Sumi, Tanner and Blister were sitting.  
Reaching there; he saw only Blister.

"Blister, where's Tanner and Sumi?".  
"He took her to the doctors room. She said she was ok but she looked really ill".  
"Thanks".

Yusei turned around and ran inside; heading towards the doctors room.  
Reaching there; he slowed down to a stop in front of Tanner.

"How is she?".  
"I don't know. She been in there for a little while".  
He began to worry.  
'I hope she's alright'.

Sumi sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to come back.  
She fiddled with her rings.  
At the sound of the door closing; she looked up.  
"Well doctor?".  
He looked at her.  
"After looking at your results, we've found out what's making you feel ill".

He paused for a moments; making it worse for Sumi.  
"We have found out that...".  
"Found out what?".  
"You're pregnant".

It took a moment for her to register.

"I'm pregnant?".  
"Yes Mrs. Fudo. You are".  
She took a deep breath and sighed out.  
"I hate to hurry you, but I believe your husband has just finished his duel and is standing outside waiting for you".  
Sumi nodded and stood up; bowing her head.  
She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.  
She saw both Yusei and Tanner standing with their backs to her; talking.  
"Hey guys".

"Hey guys".  
They stopped talking and turned around; coming face to face with Sumi.  
Yusei hugged her and held her close for a moment.

"Are you ok Sumi?".  
"Yeah. Tanner, is it ok if I talk to Yusei on his own?".  
"Sure. I'll see you both tomorrow".  
"Bye".

When Tanner was gone, Yusei turned to face Sumi  
"Sumi, what's wrong?".  
"I think you best sit down Yusei".  
He looked at her weirdly but did so; his gaze fixed on her.

"Well... What's wrong?".  
"What do you think to the idea of being a dad?".  
"I dunno. I haven't really thought about it".  
"Well, I think you should".  
"What do you mean?".  
She paused for a moment.

"Yusei, you're going to be a dad".  
"What?".  
"You're going to be a dad?".  
He looked at her for a moment before standing up; pulling her into a hug.

Pulling back; he looked into her eyes and kissed her.  
When they broke apart, she looked at him.  
"You're not mad are you Yusei?".  
"No Sumi. I couldn't be mad at you. Come on; let's get you home".  
Both of them walked out to Yusei's runner and got on; heading home.

It was late when they got back so they went straight to bed.  
Yusei pulled Sumi into him and placed a hand on her belly; hers right next to it.  
Inside his wife was their child.

He kissed her after she turned to face him.  
"Good night Yusei".  
"Good night baby".  
Sumi snuggled into Yusei's warm body. Both of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Over the eight months that followed; they prepared for their child's arrival.  
It was hard for them but they managed through it; together.

Sumi sat in the chair; her hand resting on her swollen belly.  
She smiled to herself.  
'Who would have ever thought this would be how far me and Yusei have gotten'.

A pain it her; making her flinch.  
She ignored it and turned back to the magazine she had in her lap.  
A few moments later the pain returned.

Getting up, Sumi placed the magazine on the table and headed to the kitchen for a drink,  
As soon as she turned the tap off, she felt a rush of warm fluid from between her legs.  
'Oh no'.  
She fell to the floor; the pain unbearable for her.

Yusei walked through the front door and closed it behind him.  
"Sumi!".  
Silence.  
"Sumi!".  
Silence again.

Beginning to panic; he searched every where until her found her in the kitchen  
Yusei scanned it until he found Sumi curled up on the floor, holding her belly.  
Running; he stopped and knelt beside her, cradling her in his arms.

"Sumi, what's wrong?".  
"Baby... Is... Coming".  
He picked her up and wrapped her up warm; carrying her to his runner.  
When he sorted her out and climbed on behind her, he sped off for the hospital.  
Upon arrival, he turned the engine off and climbed off; picking Sumi up too.

When they stepped through the doors and went to reception, they were taken to the maternity ward.  
After seven hours, the sound of a baby's cries filled the room.  
Sumi cried in happiness; hugging Yusei at the same time.  
The small baby was placed into her arms; wrapped up in a pink blanket.

She smiled at Yusei and then looked at their daughter.  
"Hello little Aiyumi. Welcome to the world".  
She kissed the little head gently.

Three years had passed.

A little girl was learning to run between her mum and dad.  
Her eyes were big and pink.  
Her hair jet black.

She had her mother's beauty and her father's personality.  
"That's it Aiyumi".  
Her parents beamed as the little girl took a few steps.

It reached 7 O'Clock and she was tucked up in bed.

Sumi switched the light off and closed the door quietly,  
Turning around, she walked down the stairs to the living room.  
Yusei was sat on the sofa watching the TV.

"She's asleep. Must be tired bless her".  
"She takes after you for that".  
Sumi laughed and shook her head; taking a seat beside him.

Yusei smiled and wrapped an arm around her; his hand resting on her slightly swollen belly.  
They were three months into expecting their second child.  
"I love you Sumi".  
"I love you too Yusei".

They both shared a passionate kiss before snuggling into each other.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well there you go :D I hope you liked it. Now please review. No flames for the moment please, they shall be accepted in a later story (but I shall indicate which). Everyone who reviews will get a Blue-Eyes plushie and a whole load of cupcakes :D


End file.
